Crash Bandicoot and the interview
by CrashBandicootAlways2002
Summary: Crash and his wife, Jasmine and their 3 week old daughter go to R.M.C News to do a interview what will happen in this interview? Will some truth be told? Find out in this story! P.S This is a labor Day special!


Hey Guys, this is a Labor day special! This is wen Crash was together With Jasmine, and of course Ruthie was only a baby. This has some parts that may embarrass you and make you want to throw your computer/iproduct against the wall from embarrassment. But otherwise enjoy,

Faith Henley J

People crowed around the gates in hopes of seeing the new bandicoot member. Some had a place by R.M.C News doorway, some were following Crash and Jasmine. These people were wanting to see the hero's new daughter, Ruthie Bandicoot. She was only 3 weeks old. Had the littest hands. Had her fathers smile, and her mother blue eyes.

Crash's fans starts screaming as they walked past them. Some had poster boards, with a saying like you're my hero, Thanks for stopping Cortex and congrads on your baby.

People were trying to get in front of people. Which people kinda got mad because when Crash would pass them some random person came and got in front of them.

Crash and Jasmine were trying to get to the door but fans were getting in the way trying to take pictures. Crash just made Jasmine put her head down and block it so no one could get a good picture of her and Ruthie due to T.V drama. Crash on the other hand was trying to be polite like always but this new fame thing was getting on his nerves and out of control. He was behind Jasmine trying to guide her the right way, But she was holding lil' Ruthie so it was kind of hard for her.

They kept walking, they made it half way there but Ruthie started crying because people screaming and foolish.

Keep her quiet Jasmine Crash said, Sing to her do something.

Hush little baby down you cry, Jasmine kept whispering to Ruthie, Mommy will love you to the end.

Ruthie quieted down. And she smiled. Yep. She definitely got Crash's smile.

They finally made it to the door, The reporter opened the door for them. Since Jasmine couldn't see and Crash was behind her.

Come right in. the reporter said as he pointed them over there to sit

Ruthie pointed at the stranger (the reporter) as Jasmine took a seat.

So this is your daughter?

Yes it sure is.

She beautiful.

Thank you.

Crash took a seat beside Jasmine, As he took Ruthie from Jasmine.

The camera man turned the camera towards Crash, Jasmine and Lil'Ruthie.

The interview had started.

So Mr. Bandicoot how do you like being a father?

He stared for a moment and Jasmine turned to him

Yeah how do you like being a father.

I actually love it. It's kind of like being a big brother but there are some things that I have to dill with and other people don't .

And whats that?

Well we all know how Cortex is. I kind of worry that one day he is going to take Ruthie from me and use her as bait.

Ohhhh…. You got that feeling. I feel you bro.

Jasmine laughed when he called Crash bro.

Ok Mrs. Bandicoot

How do you like being a mother and the wife of the famous Crash Bandicoot?

Well, There's some advantages and disadvantages. Like you can't get drunk anymore. Can't go hang with friends unless Crash is at home and most of the time hes not because of Cortex. And you don't get as much sleep. But you have that mother feeling, like when she turns 5 she pulls on your skirt, wants me to take her to the park and stuff like that so I guess I really like it.

Ok what about being the wife of Mr. Crash Bandicoot?

Crash turned toward Jasmine

This should be exciting he said sarcastically.

Well…. He a normal guy to me. Hes not any different. His personality is goofy and weird but in a good way. But other then that hes like the rest.

Hmmmm….. Very interesting.

Back to Crash

Do you think Cortex is going to get out of prison?

Well that kinda a dumb question to ask hes broke out before. So most likely he will again.

Im talking about do you think they are going to let him out?

Oh then no, of course not.

Ruthie started snoring and everyone just laughed

You have got that one special one Mr and Mrs. Bandicoot

The camera man zoomed in on Ruthie for a moment then zoomed back out.

Looks like Ruthie is like our hero. Jasmine taunted.

I don't snore

I bet you don't hunny.  
I don't

Let me record you at night then we will talk then.

Crash got quiet really fast

Sooooooo…. how long have you and Crash being together?

Being together when I was like 15 and you were like what 16 17? So about 3 or 4 years somewhere up in there

So how long have you being married?

It will be 2 years next month .

So what are you and him doing for your anniversary?

Probably dinner, I'm not one of those who ask for a ring or anything like that.

Crash butted in

And im glad that she isn't like that.

Ruthie moved a little in Crash's arms.

Jasmine whispered in His ear

Do you need me to get her?

Nah she's fine she just moved a little.

A man and his child walked into the news room and the child saw Jasmine, Crash, and Ruthie sitting. He was a Huge fan of Crash's, and he kind of freaked when he saw him.

Omg. Your Crash Bandicoot!

Crash looked at the little boy and the boy came closer to the bandicoot family.

You are so awesome!

Crash smiled at the little boy.

Thanks.

Looks like we got a surprise guest everyone, the reporter said.

The camera man turned the camera toward the little boy.

I'm your biggest fan. My god I can't believe you're here.

Then, the child Looked at Ruthie.

Who's baby is that?

This is my daughter. Crash said, Her name is Ruthie.  
The boy looked confused, as if he didn't know that Crash had a daughter. But then he change his frown into a smile.

She's beautiful.

Come on Aaron, The big man said, we got to hurry and get to the hospital!

Crash got concerned when he said we got to get to the hospital.

Wait why do ya have to go to the hospital?

The boy turned sad and looked at the ground.

My mother had a heart attack 2 days ago, They got her back to normal with her heart. But she went into a coma the next day.

Ohhh…..

Yeah…. We don't know if she going to come out of it

Anyways I got to go nice meeting you Crash!

You too.

Anyways the reporter said we are out of time.

Crash Jasmine And the reporter stood up.

Thanks Mr. and Mrs. Bandicoot for coming today.

Crash handed over Ruthie to Jasmine then he shook the reporters hand. Then he got Ruthie back. And Jasmine did the same.

Thanks for having us, Jasmine said.

They walked out the door and luckily it was night so there wasn't as much fans so Jasmine didn't have to look down.

They made it to the car.. And Crash put Ruthie in her car seat and got in the drivers side while Jasmine got in the passangers side and pulled off.

Oh my gosh crash is in the drivers seat, Everyone panic! Lol so this is the end of the story. Thanks for the people who read it all the way1 But that is about it. Stay Bandicoot awesome,

Crashbandicootalways2002


End file.
